1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reducing the water vapour permeability of paper, paperboard or the like, in which the paper is coated with a coating material. In the following description the comprehensive term paper shall also include paperboard, cardboard or similar fibre fleeces.
It is known to make paper resistant to water vapour by coating. Thus a polyethylene foil is laminated onto the paper or a coat of PVC or PVDC coating material is applied. The recycling of PE-laminated paper is extremely difficult. On the other hand, when PVC or PVDC-coated papers are burnt, hydrochloric acid and, under certain circumstances, dioxines might be formed.